Become Your Bodyguard
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: chap 2.Hari pertama Suzaku menjadi bodyguard. tetapi, selain jadi bodyguard, dia malah menjadi supirnya Lelouch. C.C. bertanya alasannya sebenarnya, mengapa Suzaku membenci Schneizel.  AU, rada OOC
1. Chapter 1

Ketemu lagi di author yang baru main di fandom Code Geass dengan pair Suzalulu! Ok, Laviran desu! Hm… Ide cerita kali ini sedikit maksa. Tapi, saya harap, kalian bisa menikmatinya dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri main di fic saya ini.

Ok, selamat membaca dan semoga anda senang dengan fic yang saya buat ini! Kritik dan saran, saya persilahkan di kotak review. Kritik yang membangun yang saya sangat butuhkan untuk menjadi pembelajaran di selanjutnya. Ok, kita mulai saja!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: CLAMP, Sunrise.<strong>

**Warning: Rada OOC, AU, cukup banyak typo.**

**Terinspirasi dari: (manga) SKIP BEAT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Become Your Bodyguard<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**(SUZAKU POV)**

* * *

><p>"Arrigatou Gozaimasu!"<p>

Seruanku setiap orang selesai membayar sesuatu yang ia beli dari tokokku…

Ya, aku Suzaku Kururugi, seeorang remaja berumur 17 tahun yang sedang berkerja sambilan disebuah toko makanan cepat saji yang terkenal di Tokyo. Kururugi… Mungkin kalian tidak asing dengan namaku. Ya, bukannya bermaksud untuk sombong. Tetapi, aku adalah anak dari Kururugi Genbu, seorang bangsawan dari Kyoto.

Tapi, karena aku ingin sekolah di salah satu SMA bergengsi di Tokyo, aku rela meninggalkan kota kelahiranku itu dan pindah ke Tokyo. Tetapi, karena aku sudah pisah dengan satu-satunya orang tua yang telah membesarkanku itu, aku harus berusaha kerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Hitung-hitung… Belajar mandiri… Ya gak?

"Suzaku! Waktunya gantian!" seru temanku.

Temanku yang berambut biru itu mendekatiku dan menyuruhku untuk pergi. Ya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore dan waktunya kami gantian. Aku mengangguk dan pergi ke ruang belakang untuk ganti baju. Kuambil seragam sekolahku dan kukenakan dengan seragam putihnya yang tidak dimasukan kedalam celana dan membiarkan almater sekolahku yang tidak terkancing. Ya, bagaimana lagi… Ini _style_-ku. Terserah aku donk…

Aku berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang cukup ramai. Tapi, yang sekarang kutuju bukanlah apartemenku tetapi, tempat kerja sambilan yang kedua, toko CD. Sesampai di toko CD, aku langsung membuka almater dari sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo dan menggantinya dengan celemek. Kebanyakan orang akan kaget jika melihat seragamku ini karena ini seragam yang berasal dari sekolah terkenal. Dan, semua orang berpikir '_Lho? Bukannya dia berasal dari Asfhord Academy? Kenapa dia kerja sambilan di tempat seperti ini?'_.

Bukannya mau sombong. Tetapi, aku tidak meladenin ucapan orang-orang itu. Mereka pikir, setiap orang yang masuk di Asfhord Academy itu adalah orang mampu. ITU TIDAK BENAR! Contohnya, aku salah satu orang yang biasa-biasa aja. Tidak berlebihan dan tidak kekurangan. Walau aku keturunan bangsawan dari Kyoto yang bernama 'Kururugi', itu tidak membuatku bangga! Aku masuk ke akademi tersebut dengan nilai yang kudapatkan saat tes masuk! Percaya atau tidak, nilai tes aku mencapai nilai 39, 35 dan itu nyaris sempurna, kan? Rinciannya, Bahasa Jepang 10,00, Bahasa Inggris 9,80, matematika 9,75, dan IPA 9,80. Itu asli, lho!

Mereka bilang, aku seorang pembual? Aku masuk karena aku membeli nilai? Oh, kalian mau menghancurkan nama baikku? Tapi, maaf. Kalau niat kalian seperti itu yaitu menghancurkan nama baikku, aku tidak yakin kalian akan selamat dunia dan akhirat!

Ok, daripada aku mengomel sendiri, lebih baik aku berkerja kembali. Sesampai di gudang, aku mengeluarkan stok CD yang habis di tempatnya berada. Aku membawanya dan memasukan ke rak. CD itu termaksud _best seller_ untuk bulan ini. Aku juga bingung, kenapa disebut _best_ _seller_ padahal suaranya gak teralu bagus. Disebut gak teralu bagus juga, kurang meyakinkan, nih.

Aku melihat cover albumnya dan tertera namanya Schneizel…

Ini orang… Sebenarnya, tidak ada masalah aku dengannya. Tetapi, keinginanku untuk mebalas apa yang dia lakukan dulu saat aku kecil, rasanya aku ingin menendangnya! Ok, apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku? Dia melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh! Seperti, menceburkanku ke sungai yang dalam, memperlakukanku seperti seorang pembantunya, dan parahnya ya, dia memperlakukan seperti seorang pembantu itu, hingga musim dingin kemarin! Gara-gara itu, aku hampir dianggap penghianat oleh keluarga Kururugi kalau saja aku tidak memberikan alasan kalau aku bersekolah di sekolah bergengsi!

Hh… Sampai sekarang, aku masih memikirkan… Bagaimana caranya balas dendam padanya, ya?

Siapa yang tidak sakit hati! Orang yang telah mengorbankan semua sewaktu kecil bahkan, bisa dibilang 'masa kecil kurang bahagia' hanya dinggap sebagai bunga. Bunga yang menyediakan madunya untuk lebah tetapi saat madunya sudah diambil, bunga itu dibiarkan hingga layu. Ah, Suzaku, kau kok menjadi galau begini sih?

Aku hanya bergumam. Kusimpan CD itu di rak dengan sedikit tenaga. Tiba-tiba, seseorang berdiri di belakangku. "Anu… Itu CD kak Schneizel kah?"

Aku menjawab dengan kesal. "Ya! Ini CD album terbaru dari Schneizel. Jika kau membelinya, kau akan mendapatkan bonus po-"

Aku menengok kearah orang yang bertanya di belakangku. OMG! Aku shock! Penampilannya, seperti seorang terrorist! Ya, dengan penutup mulut di wajahnya, kacamata tebal, topi, jaket tebal berkerah tinggi dan serba hitam. Dia ngapain kemari?

Lalu, tadi dia nyebut artis menyebalkan ini dengan embel-embel 'kak'? Ah, jangan-jangan… Dia adiknya Schneizel?

Tatapanku sudah sangat amat shock. Tapi, raut wajah orang yang mengaku sebagai adik schneizel hanya terdiam. Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana reaksinya di balik kacamata hitam nan tebalnya itu. Mungkin, dibalik kacamata itu, dia tertawa. Tetapi, kalau tertawa, kenapa tidak ada suara cekikikkan dari balik maskernya?

Dia membuka kacamatanya dan menarik maskernya. Terlihat kulit putih porselennya dan mata ungu yang cukup menawan dan lembut. Ah, aku ingat orang ini! Dia adalah, LELOUCH LEMPER-

BRAAAKKK

Mulutku dibekap olehnya dan aku terjatuh di lantai dengan tubuhnya yang duduk diatasku. Dia kesal dan menyuruhku untuk diam. "Ssstt… Jangan sebut namaku disini! Kau tahu akibatnya, kan? Dan lagipula, aku mau mengoreksi, namaku bukan Lelouch Lemper! Namaku, LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE!"

Ucapannya penuh dengan tekanan. Tiba-tiba, para remaja cewek, menengok kearah aku dan Lelouch. Tentu, mereka mendekati kami dengan cepat. Ah, bodohnya dia! Dia bilang jangan sebut namanya besar-besar, kok malah dia yang mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan? Kali ini, siapa yang salah?

Lelouch yang mulai bingung dan panic, hanya bisa menoleh. Ujung-ujungnya, dia bangun dari atas tubuhku dan membantuku berdiri. Tapi, apa yang dilakukannya kemudian? Ya, dia menjadikanku tameng untuk membombardir kerumunan para cewek yang mungkin, fans fanatiknya.

BUUUMMM….

BUUUMMMM….

BUUUUUMMMMMM…

Akhirnya, setelah keluar dari kerumunan orang, kita masuk kedalam ruang ganti bagi para karyawan. Sudah jelas tertulis, 'HANYA KARYAWAN YANG BOLEH MASUK' dan hari ini kejadiannya adalah, 'HANYA LELOUCH LEMPER DAN TAMENGNYA YANG BOLEH MASUK. AWAS, TAMENG GALAK!'. _Hello_? 'awas tameng galak'? Emang, aku _bulldog_ apa?

"Hh… Disini aman!" lega Lelouch.

Aku bertanya dengan sinis. "Heh, kau! Jangan mentang-mentang kau artis, kau seenaknya memperlakukanku seperti ini!"

Lelouch berdecak kesal. "Apa? Tapi, ini semua juga gara-gara-"

Ucapan Lelouch terhenti saat melihatku. Kenapa? Apa dia kaget karena kancing kemejaku yang sudah terbuka hingga setengah dada? Ah, maaf ya, ini akibat dari kau menarikku secara kasar dan menggeretku layaknya tas geret yang biasa dipakai oleh wisatawan.

"Ini… Kamu, orang Kyoto?" tanyanya.

Hah? Tahu darimana aku orang Kyoto? Setahuku, kita baru pertama kali bertemu deh disini! Kenapa kau dengan semudah itu menyimpulkan kalau aku adalah orang Kyoto? Err… Tapi, benar juga sih dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Dia menarik kalung yang kukenakan. "Kalung ini… Kalung ini terbuat dari batu yang hanya bisa ditemukan di-"

Ucapan Lelouch terhenti saat dia melihat wajahku. Jarak dari wajahku ke wajahnya kurang lebih hanya 2 jengkal. Wajahnya terlihat cantik apabila dipandang dari jarak dekat. Ya ampun… Mata ungunya itu yang membuat penampilannya menjadi begitu cantik.

Tapi, aku masih penasaran, kenapa dia memperhatikanku sebegitu dekatnya dan sebegitu kagetnya. Setelah puas memandangi wajahku, dia memalingkan wajahnya dan aku hanya mengangkat alisku dengan heran.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Suzaku!"

Aku ternganga. Kok, dia bisa tahu namaku? Aneh! Aku kan belum memberitahukan namaku padanya. Tapi, keherananku malah disambut dengan tawa olehnya. Dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Aku yakin, di perutnya ada yang menggeletik hingga dia tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Gak sopan menertawakan orang tanpa alasan yang jelas!" kesalku.

Lelouch menjawab kekesalanku dengan paksa. "Ahaha… Ma… Maafkan aku… Suzaku!"

Lelouch memandangku. "Ah? Ternyata kau tidak berubah ya!"

Aku heran. "Tidak berubah? Maksud?"

Lelouch hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, sebuah lagu dengan judul _cruel angel/'s thesis_ opening Neon Genesis Evangelion berbunyi dari arah kantong celana Lelouch. Lelocuh mengeluarkan sumber lagu tersebut yang berupa sebuah HP. Dia membuka covernya dan berbicara di depan HP itu.

"Haru!"

Aku memandangi Lelouch yang sedikit panik dengan teleponnya. Wajahnya sedikit khawatir. Aku melihat kantung matanya yang cukup tebal. Aku menduga, kalau dia kurang istirahat mengingat dia artis yang terkenal…

Ah? Aku belum menceritakannya ya? Orang yang berada di depanku ini adalah seorang artis terkenal dengan peringkat 2 paling ganteng. Aku bukannya orang yang suka ngegosip, tapi teman-teman satu perkerjaan, kelas, dan tetangga di apartemenku selalu membicarakan hal ini setiap hari. Saking bosennya, aku ingat persis apa hobinya, nama lengkapnya, makanan favoritenya, karirnya, bahkan ukuran pakaian pun aku tahu! Tapi, bukan berarti aku ini adalah _stalker_ ya…

Lelouch Lamperouge yang berada di depanku ini adalah seorang actor ternama karena kegantengan dan kepiawannya beraksi di depan lensa kamera. Selain seorang actor, dia adalah seorang _cover_ _boy_. Lihat saja, banyak sekali majalah-majalah yang berisi promosi suatu merek terkenal dengan modelnya LELOUCH LEMPER.

Oh? Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa aku memanggil Lelouch dengan sebutan 'lemper'? Ya, bukannya cemburu ya… Tapi, bagaimana rasanya kalau kalian punya pacar dan pacarnya itu rela memutuskan cowoknya hanya gara-gara dia menggemari Lelouch dan ingin menikah dengannya? Kalian pasti sakit hati kan? Eh? Bukan berarti aku orang yang diputusin ya! Itu terjadi pada teman-teman cowok di sekolahku. Kalau aku sih merasa _single_-an itu, serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh, bertemu dengan paus besar dan disiram air yang segar. Ups… Aku bukan korban iklan!

Yah, hanya gara-gara perasaan kesal itu, aku memanggilnya 'lemper'. Untung, orang yang bersangkutan tidak marah.

Lelouch melihatku setelah menutup layar HP-nya. Dia tersenyum ala orang SKSD. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Suzaku!"

"AH? I… Iya…"

Lelouch memakai kacamata hitamnya kembali dan pergi dari tempatku terduduk. Dia tersenyum. "Ah, sampai jumpa lagi Suzaku! Jika ada waktu, aku akan bermain denganmu seperti dulu lagi! Bye!"

Aku terdiam melihat kepergian Lelouch. Dia pergi hanya meninggalkan sepatah kata yang membuatku bingung. Kayanya, ada maksud tertentu deh darinya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke toko dan membereskan masalah yang diakibatkan olehnya disana.

Sesampai di toko, seorang perempuan langsing dengan rambut hijau panjang yang berkilau, jaket hitam dan _hot_ _pants_ putih, mendekatiku. Aku tidak bisa melihat warna matanya yang ada di balik kacamata hitamnya itu. Tapi, akhirnya dia membuka kacamata hitamnya. Wajahnya terlihat cantik sekali.

"Apa anda melihat Lelouch?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan perempuan ini adalah kenalan Lelouch atau mungkin dia orang yang menelepon Lelouch tadi. "Errr... Tadi, dia pergi lewat pintu belakang!" ucapku.

Perempuan itu menghela napas. "Hh… Bisa gawat nih!"

Aku memiringkan kepala karena heran. Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Jangan heran begitu! Saya bukanlah orang jahat! Saya Cecillia! _Nick_ _name_ C.C dan saya adalah _manager_-nya Lelouch! Salam kenal errr... Kururugi-san?"

Nih orang! Dia tahu namaku darimana lagi? Hari ini, sudah 2 orang yang tahu akan namaku tetapi, aku merasa kalau aku tidak pernah memberitahukan ini sebelumnya kepada 2 orang tersebut. Parahnya lagi, aku baru bertemu mereka beberapa detik sebelum dia memanggilku dengan namaku. Apa yang terjadi di dunia ini? Apakah, PBB telah membocorkan data-data pribadiku pada orang di seluruh dunia? Suzaku… Kau menghayalkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin deh!

"Anu, Kururugi-san… Apakah anda yakin?" ragu C.C

Aku mengangguk. Buat apa aku berbohong pada suatu hal yang jelas-jelas terjadi di depan mataku?

C.C dengan cepatnya mengeluarkan HP-nya dan memencet sebuah nomor dari sebuah kontak. Setelah dipencet, dia mendekatkan HP-nya dan menunggu balasan dari seberang. Selama 1 menit menunggu, tidak ada yang menjawab. C.C yang panik, menutup HP-nya dan menyuruh... "Tolong, antarkan saya hingga tempat terakhir anda melihat Lelouch!"

Wah? Kok jadi pada panik begini? Memang, ada apa dengan si lemper?

**(LELOUCH POV)**

Celingak-celinguk kebingungan. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang. Aku tidak tahu ini dimana. Yang jelas, aku hanya tahu, kalau aku ini sekarang tersesat di Tokyo! Tidaaakkk… Sejauh mata memandang, yang kulihat hanyalah gedung-gedung tinggi dan kerumunan orang.

Lelouch! Kau harus tenang! Tenang dan pusatkan pikiran…

Apa yang harus kau lakukan! Jika saat tersesat, yang harus kau lakukan adalah…

MENELEPON C.C!

Aku mengeluarkan HP-ku dan memanggil seseorang atas nama C.C. Ya, dia adalah seketarisku. Errr… Kalau di dunia artis, mungkin… Manager, ya?

Sudah 1 menit! Tidak ada jawaban dari C.C. dan parahnya lagi, saat aku melihat layar HP-ku, sinyalnya kosong! Padahal ini di tengah kota, kok bisa kosong! Benar-benar… Provider yang kugunakan, jeblok!

Aku duduk di pinggiran sebuah toko dan melihat ke layar LCD yang besar. Hh… Kota Tokyo ini memang pusat di Jepang. Liat aja kalian di sekelilingku! Orang kantoran, pelajar, preman, bahkan _cosplayer_ berlalu-lalang. Lalu, toko-toko yang dari barang buat rumah hingga barang elektronik, sedia disini. Lalu, layar besar ini biasa digunakan untuk iklan dan trailer sebuah lagu atau film.

Saat aku melihat ke layar, tiba-tiba seseorang yang muncul di layar besar itu adalah orang yang tidak ingin kulihat walau aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak'. Ya, dia Schneizel! Dia! Ngapain dia ada di layar besar begitu?

Ah? Aku baru ingat… Dia kan ngeluarin album baru! Jelas aja kalau promosinya hingga layar tancap begini. Setelah iklan Kak Schneizel berakhir, tibalah trailer sebuah film _romance_ dan _angst_. Aku kaget melihat trailer itu. Kenapa kaget? Itu kan, trailer dari film bioskop pertamaku dimana aku menjadi pemain utama laki-laki.

Cerita yang dibawakan adalah cerita dimana cinta 2 orang manusia yang terhalang karena sebuah masalah Negara. Ya, 2 orang itu memang berasal dari Negara yang berbeda dan saling perang. Diam-diam, mereka menjalin hubungan yang bisa dikatakan special. Tiba saat dimana, sang pria harus mati karena melindungi sang perempuan yang nyaris dibunuh oleh pengawalnya sendiri akibat dianggap penghianat.

Bagaimana? Gak rame kan? Hh… Aku gak yakin ini film bakal masuk _hits_ mengingat, ceritanya teralu pasaran. Ya gak?

Aku melihat langit yang sudah hampir berubah warna menjadi oranye. Ah, ternyata sudah sesore ini aku pergi. Hari ini adalah hari _full_ libur yang diberikan oleh pemimpin agensi yang mengontrakku. Alasannya, "_Gak baik kalau kau kecapean"._ Padahal, umurku kan sudah 17 tahun! Kenapa dianggap anak kecil sih?

Tiba-tiba, dari sebelah kananku, ada yang menepuk pundakku. "Hei!"

Aku terdiam.

"Mau main ama kakak gak?"

Hei! Nih orang SKSD banget, sumpah! Jijik tahu gak sih! Apa-apaan itu, bau alcohol dari mulutnya! Lagipula, kau orang yang suka sakaw ya? Iiiihh… Amit!

Aku mendorong tubuhku untuk menjauhinya. Ternyata, disisiku yang satu lagi, temannya sudah duduk dengan nyaman. Oh tidak! Mati aku! Aku dikepung ama 2 orang gak jelas ini!

"Hei, kenapa takut? Kakak gak bermaksud jahat kok!" ucap si A.

Tanganku digenggam dengan dia dan kecupannya menempel di punggung tanganku. Hueeeekkk! Singkirkan bau alcohol itu dari tanganku!

"Haduh… Tanganmu halus sekali! Kau pasti cewek yang sangat cantik di balik masker dan kacamata ini…" rayu si B.

Iiiihhh! Amiiiitt!

Si A menarikku untuk berdiri dan memasuki sebuah gang kecil dan gelap. Aku tidak bisa mengelak karena kekuatanku kalah dengan mereka. Padahal, aku kan cowok… Kenapa bisa kalah dengan mereka? Seburuk itukah aku di bidang fisik? Setelah sampai di gang yang ternyata banyak teman-temannya –sekitar 4 orang sih- yang sudah menunggu, mereka langsung berdiri dan mendatangiku. Didoronglah tubuhku hingga membentur tembok.

"Sial! Apa yang-" gumamku.

Kacamata dan topiku dilepas oleh salah satu bawahan dari orang gak jelas yang menarikku kemari. Setelah kebongkar kedokku, mereka terpesona. "Dia… Dia Lelouch Lamperouge? Aktor yang terkenal itu?"

Awalnya, mereka kaget. Tetapi, tak lama kemudian, mereka menyeringai licik dan mengeluarkan aura tidak enak disekitar sana. Tiba-tiba, wajah salah satu bawahan dari si AB –Si A dan Si B-, mendekati leherku. Dia berdesah dan mengeluarkan udara hangat sehingga leherku geli.

"Walau kau cowok, kau cantik juga!"

WHAT THE…

Apa yang kau katakan! Aku cowok lho! C-O-W-O-K! Kau gak liat? Secantik apapun, aku ini adalah cowok! Jangan-jangan, kalian mau me-raep-ku lagi?

Kecemasanku semakin memuncak karena banyak tangan nakal yang mengelilingi tubuhku. Tidak! Tenaga mereka tidak bisa kulawan! Memang… Jika cowok bilang begini, akan terkesan lemah. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi! SIAPAPUN, TOLONG AKU!

BRAAAAKKKK

"Lelouch!" seru seorang cewek yang tidak asing bagiku dari ujung gang dimana aku digiring tadi.

Aku menoleh. "C.C?"

C.C terlihat kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget! 6 orang aneh memaksaku untuk… Ya, kalian tahu apa, sedang meraba-raba tubuhku yang tertutup jaket tebal.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" marah C.C.

Jelas dia marah, actor yang seharusnya ia jaga, ditemukan dalam keadaan 'bahaya' seperti ini. Errr... Aku tidak tahu, kalau perkerjaan seorang manager, harus menjaga orang yang harus ia manager-kan. Ya, tapilah, dia kan yang bertugas memonitor apa yang terjadi pada atasannya. Ah, sudahlah… Marah disaat seperti ini hanya buang-buang waktu.

"Mau apa kau, nona cantik? Kau mau ikut bermain, hah?" ucap si A.

C.C yang kesal, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Si A malah tersenyum dan mendekati C.C. "C.C! pergi!"

"Hoo… Jadi namamu, C.C ya? Hm… Nama asing ternyata! Dan, kau semakin cocok untuk jadi santapanku!" seru si A sambil berusaha menggapai tubuh C.C.

Sebelum sempat menggapai C.C, si A kaget duluan. Ya, tendangan dari kaki mulusnya C.C mendarat di pipi kanan si A. Si A pun terjatuh setelah sebelumnya wajahnya menabrak tembok. Teman-teman si A yang ikut geram, melancarkan pukulannya. Mereka melepaskan genggamannya padaku dan berlari untuk menyerang C.C.

C.C memasang tatapan tajam. Dan hebatnya lagi, saat teman-teman si A berbondong-bondong menyerang C.C di gang yang sempit ini –ya, seukuran gang di Amerika deh. Gak teralu sempit untuk menyerang berbondong-bondong kan?-, C.C terus menendang mereka satu persatu hingga tumbang. Huh, kalian menganggap remeh managerku ya! Dia mempunyai kekuatan setara _Dan_ 2 di karate, tahu!

Setelah semua tumbang, C.C tersenyum dan mengibaskan rambut hijaunya yang tetap berkilau di gang yang lumayan gelap ini. "Hh… Sudah kusuruh kau untuk belajar bela diri, eh~ kamunya gak mau!" kesalnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di jaketku. "Huh… Aku tidak ada waktu untuk begituan!"

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suatu yang bergerak dari belakang C.C. Ya, ternyata si B terbangun setelah ditendang oleh C.C. Dia menodongkan pisau dari belakang C.C. Aku yang kaget, menarik C.C kearahku untuk menghindari serangan itu.

Dan, apa yang terjadi permisa?

Dari belakang C.C, muncul seseorang yang menendang pipi kanan si B dengan _spin_ _kick_-nya. Oww… Pasti sakit! Itu kan pipi yang ditendang oleh C.C tadi.

Si B terjatuh. Dia berlari keluar dari gang itu sambil menahan rasa sakit di pipinya itu. Bersama teman-temannya, dia kabur. Tapi, sebelum kabur, aku melihat wajah ketakutan akan rasa dendam yang besar darinya. Memang, orang yang menendang dia itu siapa?

"Kau tak apa, C.C-san, Lamperouge-san?"

Ternyata, orang yang menolongku adalah seorang yang manis tapi tampan dengan mata hijaunya. Walau tampilannya sangata berantakan dan mengenakan celemek dengan lambang toko CD. Ya, dia adalah Suzaku.

Aku tersenyum dan membantu C.C bangun. "Aku tak apa! C.C?"

C.C mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum tenang dan menghela napas. Aku melihat Suzaku yang berdiri dengan tegak di depanku sambil memasang raut wajah khawatir. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Terima kasih, Suzaku!"

Suzaku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti… Tidak usah terima kasih! Sudah merupakan kewajibanku sebagai manusia untuk saling menolong!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Senyumannya terlihat sangat polos dan tenang. Aneh, padahal, dia tidak terlihat setenang ini saat dia masih kecil…

Ah? Aku baru ingat! Dia memanggilku 'Lamperouge-san'? Dia… Jangan-jangan lupa siapa aku lagi?

Suzaku menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke C.C. "Lamperouge-san sudah ditemukan! Kalau begitu, saya permisi ya!"

Sebelum Suzaku menghilang dari pandanganku, aku mencegatnya dengan memanggil namanya. "Suzaku!"

Suzaku menoleh. Aku tersenyum. "Kau bisa menyupir mobil?"

Suzaku mengangguk. "Lu… Lumayan!"

"Kau bisa bela diri?"

"Sedikit…"

Aku menyeringai dan berjalan kedepannya. Tanganku diangkat dengan maksud aku bersalaman dengannya. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjadi _bodyguard-_ku?"

**(SUZAKU POV)**

_Bodyguard_?

Aku menjadi pelindung actor terkenal ini? Tidak mungkin! Aku hanya seorang remaja biasa dari Asfhord Academy yang tidak mencolok dan biasa saja. Tetapi, senyuman Lelouch terlihat sangat bersinar dan penuh sinar pengharapan. Bahkan, perasaan dendam pada kakaknya pun, sekejap hilang. Inikah yang dinamakan senyum seorang actor?

Tidaaaakkk! Senyumannya mengerikan!

"Mau kan, Suzaku?" senyum dengan penuh maksud dibaliknya.

Aku tidak bisa menolak! Akhirnya, aku menggapai tangannya dan bersalaman sebagai tanda menerima aku menjadi _bodyguard-_nya.

"Terima kasih ya, Suzaku! Aku yakin kau akan melindungiku sekuat tenaga mengingat apa yang kau lakukan pada orang-orang gila tadi! Mohon kerja samanya, Suzaku Kururugi!" senyumnya.

Dia pun pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih mematung setelah bersalaman dengannya. C.C melewatiku dengan senyuman sinisnya. "Mohon kerja samanya mulai besok, ya! Kururu!"

Aku pun ditinggalkan sendiri di gang yang sepi itu. Aku masih membisu akibat ucapan 2 orang yang baru kutemui itu. Pertama, dia minta aku jadi _bodyguard-_nya. Kedua, dia memanggilku 'Kururu'. Yang membuat aku kesal, KENAPA NAMAKU MENJADI 'KURURU'?

Orz…

Kok aku jadi temperamental begini sih? Masa hanya gara-gara aku dendam dengan kakaknya yang bernama Schneizel ini? Ah? Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, apa hubunganku dengan artis seterkenal dia? Ok, dia dulu pernah main ke Kyoto dan menetap disana. Kebetulan, tempat menginapnya dekat dengan kuil Kururugi, tempat tinggalku. Aku bertemu dia saat dia mencari seseorang di hutan kecil sekitar kuil. Umur adiknya sih, katanya seumur aku. Orang yang mencari adiknya itu mempunyai rambut pirang dan bermata biru dan siapa bukan, dia adalah Schneizel.

Dia mencari adik laki-lakinya yang bernama… Ah, aku lupa! Ruru kalau gak salah! Tapi, aku gak yakin kalau dia punya adik dengan nama aneh begitu! Setelah mencari hingga sore, ternyata ada telepon yang menyambung ke HP-nya. Isi dari telepon itu adalah kalau adiknya sudah kembali dengan aman ke kediamannya. Terlihat dari kelakuan Schneizel setelah menutup telepon, bernapas lega.

Dia tersenyum padaku yang lebih pendek darinya. Semenjak saat itu, kami dekat hingga musim dingin kemarin. Selama beberapa tahun ini, aku membantu dia menjalankan kegiatan di rumah karena dia sibuk pada jadwalnya yang padat. Tapi, yang membuatku dendam adalah, dia bilang pada manager-nya begini…

"Ah? Cowok yang sering ikut denganku? Ah? Darimana dia terlihat sebagai adikku? Jelas-jelas, adikku lebih ganteng darinya dan ada keturunan asingnya. Sedangkan dia? Hah… Dia hanya orang yang aku gunakan untuk mengurus segala keperluan sehari-hariku!"

Aku tahu, ternyata… Selama ini, aku melakukan hal yang salah. Ternyata, aku hanya menjadi pesuruhnya. Aku hampir membuang nama Kururugi hanya untuk ikut dengannya ke Tokyo? Gila! Jika aku tidak masuk ke Asfhord Academy, aku yakin hari ini… Bukan, detik saat kau bilang hal itu, aku sudah tidak ada di Tokyo! Hh… Sampai sekarang, aku bingung bagaimana membalaskan dendam kesumatku padanya. Aku ingin sekali dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Bagaimana rasanya disuruh-disuruh tanpa perikemanusiaan?

Huh… Rasanya amarahku keluar lagi.

Tapi, berkat Lelouch hari ini, aku akhirnya menemukan titik terang. Ada kemungkinan, berkerja sebagai _bodyguard_-nya Lelouch, membuka pintu untuk membalaskan dendamku pada Schneizel. Ah? Kalau bisa, aku masuk ke dunia entertainment deh!

Mulai besok, aku akan berkerja menjadi _Bodyguard _Lelouch sekalian belajar bagaimana berkerja di dunia entertainment! Ok, _Let's_ _Start_! _Wait me, _Schneizel!

…

Ah, aku baru ingat! Hari ini, kenapa C.C dan Lelouch mengetahui namaku padahal aku belum memberitahukannya! Saat membenarkan celemek, aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh disekitar dadaku. Ternyata, di sebelah kanan dadaku, terdapat bordiran nama sebesar badge nama yang biasa digunakan di sekolah. Tertulis 'Suzaku Kururugi –Cashier-'.

AKU BARU SADAR! TERNYATA, MEREKA TAHU NAMAKU DARI SINI! KOK, AKU BARU SADAR SEKARANG? KAU KEMANA SAJA, SUZAKU?

* * *

><p>*<strong>To Be Continued*<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Wahaha… Akhirnya, fic maksa ini berhasil saya buat! Ok, ini fic hadiah untuk **Kumorigetsuyoubi** atau lebih akrab dipanggil di sekolah, **Rin-chan**! Sorry kalau hadiah ulang tahunmu ini berupa fic dari nee! Sorry ya kalau nee hanya bisa buat ini dan semoga, kau suka! Hohoho… Dan maaf kalau kecepetan 24 hari. ehehe XD

Lalu, fic ini juga dibuat untuk **Erochimaru**atau lebih akrab disapa di dunia cosplay,** Rei**_**. **_Ini bayarannya setelah kau meminjamkanku baju maidmu! Nanti, aku pinjam lagi! Ahai ahai…

Ok, sekarang, untuk kalian semua! Maaf ya kalau saya buat fic ini rada maksa. Habis, saya ingin membuat Lelouch itu menjadi seorang artis dan Suzaku itu adalah seorang artis yang akan baru memulai debutnya. Ini semua gara-gara aku membaca Skip Beat! Itu komik, sumpah! Gokil menurutku! Apalagi, pas karakter utamanya memakai kostum ayam! Gyahaha… Inspirasi!

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, dan jika berkenan, klik tombol mr. review di bawah ini jika mau review. Ehehehe… Semoga kalian bisa menikmati fic ini! Ok, salam dari Laviran! Ja'mata!

Oh… Maaf jika banyak typo… Tangan saya gatel karena pengen me-publish ini fic secepatnya. Sehingga, hanya waktu 2 hari, saya menulis ini. Mohon dimaklumi. Ehehe… *ditambah, beta reader saya tidak mengeditnya. Ehehehe*


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 Update! Selamat menikmati. Maaf dikarenakan kena Writers Block, ceritanya terkesan aneh. Ok, selamat menikmati!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: CLAMP, Sunrise.<strong>

**Warning: Rada OOC, AU, cukup banyak typo.**

**Terinspirasi dari: (manga) SKIP BEAT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Become Your Bodyguard<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>(SUZAKU POV)<strong>

Selamat pagi semua!

Hari ini, pagi yang cerah bukan? Ah, aku baru ingat... Karena penamasan global, cuaca di bumi menjadi kacau, ya?

Hari ini, hari dimana aku mulai berkerja menjadi _bodyguard_-nya Lelouch. Tapi, karena statusku yang masih seorang pelajar, Lelouch menginzinkanku untuk berkerja setelah pulang sekolah. Ok, sekarang, jam menunjukan pukul 7 pagi! Waktunya aku berangkat ke sekolah!

Sesampai di sekolah, tidak ada perbedaan dari hari biasanya. Sangat damai dan tentram. Tetapi, kedamaian itu terusik pada pukul 8.03 pagi, di kelasku XI A 3 –XI IPA 3-, oleh…

Lelouch si lemper!

Ya, mulai hari ini, Lelouch si lemper dan si nona cantik nan langsing C.C. yang kemarin aku temui TIDAK SENGAJA di toko CD-ku, menjadi murid sekolah ini! Hey! Tolong jangan melambainkan tanganmu dengan senyuman yang mengerikan itu! Senyuman seperti seorang malaikat itu, seperti senyuman seorang setan bagiku! Aku merasakan banyak maksud dari senyuman itu! Tidaaakkk! Senyuman yang menyilaukan!

**(LELOUCH POV)**

Hai! Kembali lagi dengan artis terkenal ini, Lelouch si Lem-… Ah! Salah! Lelouch Lamperouge! Hari ini, aku masuk sekolahnya Suzaku. Gak kusangka, Suzaku sekolah di tempat elit seperti ini! Tidak kelihatan dari mukanya! Mukanya itu lho… Kok, tampak tidak seperti siswa yang pintar. Orang yang bisa masuk sini hanya orang-orang yang pintar, bukan? Apakah dia menggunakan jalur belakang untuk masuk sini Ah, jangan _negative_ _thinking_ deh, Lelouch!

Setelah masuk kelasnya ini di XI IPA 3, aku bertemu dengan dia. Ih wow, dia ternyata anak IPA! _Eh? Dia anak ibu bapaknya kali… _

Setelah aku melihatnya, aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Tapi, reaksi balasan yang dikeluarkan Suzaku, TIDAK SOPAN! Masa orang senyum padanya, dia malah melirik kearah lain dan langsung pucat begitu begitu? Emang, aku ini setan apa? Harusnya dia bangga donk, dia bisa kerja _fulltime_ menjadi _bodyguard_-ku! Buat apa kau menjadi _bodyguard_ tapi kau tidak bisa menjaga majikanmu selama 24 jam?

Aku celingak-celinguk mencari bangku kosong. Eh, ternyata aku menemukan bangku kosong hanya di sebelah Suzaku. Meja yang bisa dipakai oleh 3 orang itu kudatangi. Ok, aku akan coba menggunakan senyumanku ini yang bisa membuat semua orang tertunduk padaku!

"Permisi, Kururugi-san! Kami boleh duduk di sebelahmu?" senyumku sesampai di sebelahnya.

**(SUZAKU POV)**

"Permisi, Kururugi-san!" sapa Lelouch.

GLEK!

Suaranya Lelouch begitu dekat dengan telingaku! Su… Suaranya juga… So baik. Jangan-jangan, dia… Sudah berdiri di sebelahku lagi!

Aku melirik ke sumber bunyi dan akhirnya, aku menemukan Lelouch yang tengah senyum bagaikan seorang _gentleman_ dan berbinar-binar disekeliling wajahnya.

"Kami boleh duduk di sebelahmu?" tanyanya dengan pelan.

Gawat! Aku harus menerimanya! Tapi, aku tidak mau setan ini duduk di sebelahku. Tapi… Tapi… Kenapa kepalaku didorong untuk mengangguk! Te… Tekanan darimana ini? Kenapa… Kenapa kepalaku berat begini seolah-olah aku harus menunduk!

"Ya?" tanyanya dengan berbinar-binar.

TIDAAAAAKKKK…

_Sesaat kemudian..._

"Terima kasih ya, Kururugi-san!" cengir Lelouch.

Sial… Nih orang kayanya sudah mengalahkan ke-keras kepala-an ku! Kenapa? Padahal, dia adik dari orang yang kubenci. Dia adalah orang yang seenaknya memperkejakanku sebagai _bodyguard_-nya. Dan dia tuh lemah! Tetapi, dia bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan senyuman? Benar-benar… Dunia sudah aneh!

Istirahat tiba dan waktu dimana aku menjadi _bodyguard_-nya Lelouch dimulai. Ya, selama pelajaran, dia ngomong begini, "Suzaku, nanti, kalau istirahat, lakukan perkejaanmu sebagai _bodyguard_, ya~"

Hh… Aku menduga, pasti saat istirahat nanti, banyak yang mengerubuninnya…

Dan, dugaanku benar! Kantin sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin melihat Lelouch. Jalan pun, aku harus membuat barikade pelindung untuknya. Dalam pikiranku, aku bingung… Ngapain juga aku harus melindungi dia… Dia kan, salah satu murid disini juga! Huh… Aku biarkan saja dia dipeluk oleh orang-orang penggemar fanatiknya. Tapi, sayangnya… Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku _bodyguard-_nya_._

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memegang pundakku. Ya, aku memang sudah duduk duluan di kantin untuk mem-bokking tempat duduk. Kalian tahu kan, bagaimana jika tidak ada yang mem-boking tempat duduk? Pasti kalian kewalahan mencari tempat duduk kan?

Aku menoleh dan melihat sekotak jus anggur berada di samping pipiku. Aku melihat orang yang memegangnya dan itu adalah Lelouch. "Ini, jus untukmu!"

Aku mengangguk dan menerima jus itu. Lelouch duduk di depanku. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengannya. Dimana C.C?

Lelouch tersenyum. "Dia sedang memesan Pizza. Maklum, itu makanan kesukaannya!"

Aku mengangguk paham.

Selama makan berdua itu, aku melihat terus bagaimana cara Lelouch memakan makannya yang berupa nasi kare. Perlahan dia memasukan kare yang membalut nasi di sendoknya pada mulutnya. Dia makan dengan tenang dan tidak terburu-buru. Beginikah cara makan seorang artis?

Aku saja kalau makan, ya… Tinggal makan. Ngapain pakai acara _slow_ _motion_ segala?

Tapi, yang aneh darinya adalah… Porsi makannya yang sangat sedikit. Gak heran, tubuhnya lurus kaya terajé. AH? Aku bukan berniat mengejek. Tapi, itu kenyataan! Teman-temanku yang bicara demikian. Tubuh Lelouch itu, memang teralu lurus dan langsing bagi seorang laki-laki.

Darimana kau tahu, Suzaku?

Heh! Bukannya aku mengintip! Tapi, sudah jelas kelihatan dari dia memakai seragam. Walau sudah memakai almater, tubuh kurusnya masih terlihat. Ya ampun… Lurus banget! Langsing banget! Aku sampai bingung… Gender dia benar-benar cowok bukan sih? Atau… Dia mempunyai hormon _Esterogen-_nya lebih banyak daripada hormon _Testosteron?_

Jika tubuhnya ini lurus, langsing dan hormon esterogen-nya lebih banyak… Berarti… Ada kemungkinan, badan dibalik kemejanya ini, mulus donk?

Ah, kau kok jadi mata di keranjang sih, Suzaku! *loh?

Lamunanku buyar saat Lelouch menyimpan sendoknya dan berkata '_gochisama'_. Ah, dia sudah selesai makan nampaknya. Tapi, aku merasa aneh dengannya. Kenapa panas-panas –walau bukan musim panas- begini, makan kari yang pedas? Lelouch hanya tersenyum karena dia merasa kalau aku memperhatikannya.

"Kamu serius sekali ya, Suzaku!" senyumnya.

Aku menjawab dengan paksa. "Ma… Masa?"

Akhirnya, orang yang ditunggu selama 20 menit, datang dengan pizza yang besar di tangannya. Dia duduk disebelah Lelouch dan melahap pizza yang ia tunggu. Tapi, karena yang makan hanya C.C seorang, aku dan Lelouch mengobrol.

"Suzaku, kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanyanya.

Dari nada bicaranya sih, Lelouch terkesan khawatir. Tapi, dimana-mana, yang khawatir itu adalah _bodyguard_-nya kan? Bukan majikannya!

Aku menjawab dengan sopan. "Ah, saya masih kenyang dan…"

KRRRRUUUUYYYYUUUUKKK…

Keadaan hening sejenak. Lelouch dan C.C hanya cengo sedangkan aku… Aku sedikit malu. Jangan-jangan, suara memalukan tadi, berasal dari perutku lagi! Aku kan tidak lapar! Tapi, kenapa perutku berbunyi ya? Hei perut, kau memalukan!

KRUUUYYYUUKKK…

Lelouch yang mungkin mendengar suara berisik dari perutku itu tertawa. "Ahahaha… Perutmu tidak bisa berbohong, Suzaku!"

Aku hanya menunduk. Aslinya, aku menahan malu ditambah kesal. Hey perut! Masa kau tergiur oleh bau pizza yang menyengat itu! Kita kan sekarang sedang mengirit duit! Jadi, kau harus tenang dong, rut!

Akhirnya, Lelouch tersenyum dan beranjak dari bangkunya. Dia melirikku sekilas dan berjalan menuju kios makanan. Dia memesan sebuah makanan berat dan membawanya ke bangku kami. Bukannya Lelouch sudah makan? Kalau dia makan lagi, dijamin… Anda gendut seketika!

Tapi, makanan itu tidak di letakan di depan bangkunya. Ia letakan di depanku. Aku hanya terdiam dan melihatnya. Lelouch memasang wajah serius dan menyuruhku menghabiskan ini. Aku menolak. Tetapi, dia ngotot dan menyuruhku untuk menghabiskannya. "Habiskanlah! Kau lapar kan? Aku gak mau kau tumbang saat bertugas nanti! Tenaga dibutuhkan oleh semua orang untuk mengerjakan sebuah perekerjaan, bukan? Ayo cepat!"

Makanan itu memang terlihat menggiurkan. Walau hanya nasi ditambah beberapa sayuran dan daging hambuger saus steak. Ah, aku baru ingat… Selama ini, aku memang jarang makan di kantin. Aku lebih suka berdiam di atap dan tidur saat jam istirahat kedua. Lelouch terus memaksaku untuk memakannya. Bahkan, dia mengancam akan menyuapinya jika aku tidak mau. Daripada aku diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh si lemper, mending aku makan makanan ini deh…

Kuhabiskan sepiring nasi dan sayuran itu dalam waktu 10 menit. Kecepatan makanku biasa aja kok. Tidak cepat tidak lambat. Yah, kalian tahu kecepatan makan seorang cowok yang lagi kelaperan sama yang biasa aja itu, sama-sama cepat. Setelah habis, pandangan Lelouch berubah. Dia menjadi lebih lembut dan tersenyum.

"Tenagamu sudah terisi kan? Kalau begitu mulai hari ini, mohon kerja samanya ya, Suzaku Kururugi?" senyumnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikan Lelouch itu bagaimana. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum balik. Entah kenapa, saraf-saraf di sekujur tubuhku menyuruhku untuk tersenyum dan mengucapkan…

"Baik! Terima kasih, Lelouch-san!"

XXX

Jam menunjukan pukul 15.23. Waktu dimana Lelouch memulai perkerjaannya sebagai artis. Untuk jadwal hari ini, dia memang mulai setelah pulang sekolah. Entah disengaja atau tak disengaja.

Perkerjaan hari pertamaku ini juga dimulai dengan menjadi supirnya. Aku menunggunya di halte bersama C.C. dan setelah menunggu selama 20 menit, akhirnya Lelouch datang dengan mengendarai mobilnya. Mobilnya itu, _gan!_ Mobil sport mahal, terbaru, mewah, keren dan mobil impian para lelaki sejati. OMG… Itu kan mobil impianku! Mobil dengan warna putih itu melaju di jalanan kota. Tetapi, ada yang aneh dengan mobil tersebut. Kok, oleng ya?

AH! Ternyata benar ada yang aneh dengan mobilnya! Eh, bukan! Ada yang aneh dengan pengendaranya! DIA GAK LANCAR BAWA MOBILNYA! Ini lihat! Dia nyaris menabrak aku dan C.C yang sedang berdiri dengan tenang dan damai di halte. Untungnya, dia berhasil berhenti di depan kami dengan jarak ban dengan kakikku sekitar 5 cm. Kaca jendela mobil diturunkan dan terlihat Lelouch yang menyengir seperti orang yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Kesalahannya, dia beli mobil mahal ini tapi, tidak bisa memakainya –bahkan, nyaris menginjak kaki _bodyguard_-mu ini!-. Itu namanya pemborosan, lemper! Ingat Lelouch, ini mobil idaman para lelaki jadi, tolong donk… Rawatlah mobil ini selayaknya adikmu ini. Yang kutahu, kau itu _sister_ _complex_, kan?

"Suzaku! Ayo, kita berangkat!" serunya dengan senyuman malaikat seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi tadi.

Aku memasang tampang suram.

Ini si lemper taraje… Harusnya kau liat di bawahmu ini, donk! Kakikku nyaris kelindas oleh mobil mewahmu ini. Kayanya, kau kebangetan gak bisanya ngendarain ini mobil. Daripada kau bawa mobil tapi kau sendiri belum lancar bawanya, mending buat _bodyguard_-mu ini deh…

"Nah, ayo masuk! Hehehe…" seru Lelouch.

Raut wajah Lelouch terlihat senang. Dasar ini lemper… Kau lebih baik digulung dengan selimut, diikat kaya _leupeut kacang_, disimpan di bangku belakang dan lihat saja bagaimana aku ngendarain. Masalah SIM? Aku sudah punya dari sebulan yang lalu!

C.C. dengan dinginnya berjalan menuju pintu belakang mobil Lelouch dan membukanya. Lelouch memanggilku. "Suzaku! Ayo! Nanti aku telat _shooting_-nya lho…"

"Siapa yang ngendarainnya?" tanyaku dengan wajah suram.

"A-K-U!" senyum Lelouch.

GLEGAAARRR *sound effect halilintar*

Sesampai di dalam mobil…

"MMMBBBFFFF…" gumam Lelouch yang duduk disebelahku. Mulutnya kuplester dan sekarang dia sudah jadi _Lelouch, si Leupeut kacang _dengan balutan selimut berwarna hijau daun pisang yang dikukus dan tali rafia pink di dada dan pinggangnya. Jika sudah berpenampilan seperti itu, apa yang kurang untuk menjadi leupeut kacang, coba?

Aku hanya fokus pada pandangan aku saat menyetir. Gak peduli dia bergumam ini, itu, kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, atas, dan bawah. Untung mobilnya ini kopling. Aku kan jadi Pe-De ngendarainnya. Tapi, bukankah orang-orang sekarang cenderung milih _automatic_ ya? Kenapa dia malah milih kopling? Jika gak bagus refleknya dan pemahamannya, mobil bisa berhenti tiba-tiba. Itu terjadi pada author fic ini. Dia suka gak sengaja lepas kopling dengan cepat sehingga mobil mati mendadak. Tapi, pas belajar dengan mobil bagus, dia langsung lancar! Sungguh aneh tapi nyata!

Aku bertanya pada C.C. "Eh, C.C.-san, tempat pertama kemana?"

C.C membuka _note_ _book_-nya dan melihat jadwal Lelouch. Terlihat dari spion tengah, catatan C.C penuh dengan _page_ _marker_. Ternyata, perkerjaan manager itu seperti itu ya. Walau tampangnya dingin, ternyata dia seorang manager yang cekatan.

"Tempat pertama, jam 15.35 ke stasiun TV Tokyo. Ada acara Talk show dengan bintang tamunya adalah Lelouch" jawab C.C.

Aku terdiam. Ada yang ganjil dengan ucapan C.C. aku minta mengulangnya lagi dan C.C. melakukannya. "Tempat pertama, jam 15.35 ke stasiun TV To-"

"GILAAA! SEKARANG JAM BERAPA COBA? Dari tol ini ke Stasiun TV Tokyo itu, paling cepat sekitar 10 menit! Sekarang sudah jam 15.30, tahu!" teriakku.

C.C. terdiam dan Lelouch hanya melihatku dengan tatapan heran. Buset… Matanya biasanya tajam, sekarang menjadi besar dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang manis itu. Dari matanya, terlihat sebuah harapan _'tolong bawa aku kesana tepat waktu'._ Kuinjak pedal gas sedalam mungkin dan melewati berbagai mobil yang menghadang.

Akhirnya, sampai di tempat tujuan tepat waktu. Orang-orang yang berada disana pada panik karena tiba-tiba ada mobil yang berhenti di depan mereka. Kecepatan mobil yang kukendarain ini, mencapai 120 KM/jam. Hebat bukan? Hey! Ini mobil sport lho! Mobil sport itu paling mantap kalau diajak ngebut!

Lelouch dan C.C. keluar duluan dari mobil dan berlari memasuki pintu depan. Giliranku disini adalah memakirkan mobilnya. Hebat ya... Jarak yang harusnya ditempuh dalam waktu 10 menit, hanya ditempuh dalam waktu 4 menit saja! Tapi tolong untuk kalian semua, jangan tiru ini di kehidupan nyata jika anda ingin selamat.

Sesampai di tempat parkir, aku menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghela panjang. Hari pertama kerja sebagai _bodyguard_-nya Lelouch –lebih tepatnya, supirnya-, ternyata membuat tekanan yang hebat! Sudah capek hati, capek otak. Ditambah capek fisik! Tapi, aku masih bingung…

Kenapa saat aku melihat dia, aku merasa déjà vu. Aku merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat dan waktu. Sebelum dia jadi artis kok! Tapi, aku tidak ingat dimana dan kapan. Aku kan masih muda! Kenapa aku bisa lupa begini ya? Yah… Manusialah! Maklumin deh…

Aku berjalan menelusuri tangga yang menghubungkan satu lantai dengan lantai lainnya. Aku dihubungi oleh C.C. dan menyuruhku untuk menuju lantai 6 dimana Lelouch sedang _shooting_ acara langsung ini.

Ok, sekarang aku sudah berada di lantai 6 dan mencari studio 5. Setelah sampai, aku mencari C.C. dan berhasil kutemukan, dia sedang duduk sambil memutar-mutarkan pulpennya. Aku mendekatinya. "C.C. Lelouch dimana?"

C.C. melihatku. "Lelouch sedang di ruang persiapan. Duduklah kau disini!"

Aku duduk di sebelah C.C. Hari pertama aku kerja, aku belum memakai seragam kerja. Lebih tepatnya sih, belum diberikan informasi oleh si majikan. Makanya, aku kemari masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. Lagipula, aku cinta seragam!

Hari ini Lelouch tampil sebagai bintang tamu pada sebuah acara talk show begitu deh. Ya, layaknya seorang artis terkenal –memang benar sih-, para penontonnya banyak sekali. Ya, aku maklumin deh… Memang kenyataan dia orang terkenal kok.

Aku memakai kacamata untuk melihat acara agar lebih jelas. Acara akan dimulai dalam waktu 5 detik lagi.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

KYYYAAAA!

Hiye… Teriakan fanatic itu berasal dari para penonton yang rata-rata perempuan. Aku terdiam… Ternyata, bukan rata-rata lagi! SEMUANYA PEREMPUAN! APA MAKSUDNYA INI? Aku cowok sendirian disini? Lebih baik aku memilih untuk lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanayk 20 kali deh daripada aku harus diam disini dengan pera penonton fanatic yang tergila-gila dengan si lemper ini. Ah, aku punya panggilan baru untuknya…

_Lelouch si leupeut kacang! –lontong berisi kacang yang dibalut oleh daun pisang dan diikat tali rafia-_

XXX

Oh… Ayolah, akhiri acara ini deh. Aku sudah capek melihat dari bangku penonton. Acara ini hanya menguak rahasia-rahasia pada tamunya, kan? Gak peduli itu benar atau bukan, itu diucapkan semua oleh sang bintang tamu. Aku hanya bisa menghela panjang.

Aku berdiri dari bangku penonton dan keluar dari acara ini.

"Suzaku, mau kemana?" tanya C.C.

"Kamar mandi!" jawabku cepat.

Sesampai di kamar mandi, aku melihat kaca yang berada diatas wastafel. Ruangan ber-AC membuat perutku gak enak. Selama aku melihat wastafel, aku terus berpikir…

_Apakah aku cocok menjadi bodyguard-nya Lelouch?_

Tiba-tiba, sebuah E-mail datang di HP-ku. Ternyata itu dari C.C. Ada apa dia mengirim e-mail ini? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ke kamar man-.

"_Suzaku! Cepat kemari! Lelouch membutuhkanmu!"_

Hah? Ada apa ini? Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Lelouch? Apakah ada yang menculiknya? Apakah Lelouch sakit? Apa, dia butuh minum? *loh?

Aku berlari menuju studio. Setelah sampai, dari kejauhan, Lelouch melihatku dan memanggilku dengan mic-nya.

"Ah? Suzaku! Kemarilah!" seru Lelouch.

Aku terdiam. Semua penonton terlihat padaku. Mungkin mereka aneh, kenapa orang yang berantakan dengan almater sekolah tidak dikancing dan kemeja putih yang kancingnya terbuka sebanyak 2 buah, dipanggil oleh artis terkenal.

Lelouch terus memanggilku untuk kesana. Ya sih, disana sudah ada C.C. yang sudah duduk di sofa dimana Lelouch duduk selama acara. Bangku itu memang diperuntukan bagi para tamu yang akan diinterview. Ya, masalahnya, kenapa C.C. yang seorang manager Lelouch dan aku _bodyguard_ Lelouch, dipanggil keatas panggung. Ada apa ini?

"Suzaku! Ayo cepat! Waktu itu sangat berharga!" seru Lelouch.

Aku berjalan menuju stage panggung dimana Lelouch menunggu. Setelah masuk, Lelouch berdiri dan memegang lengan kananku. "Dia _bodyguard_ yang kumaksud! Bodyguard-ku yang baru, Kururugi Suzaku! Dia adalah seorang _bodyguard_ yang serba bisa!"

Aku kaget. "Hey, Lelouch! Kamu…"

Tunggu… Lelouch! Apa yang kau katakan? Aku hanyalah seorang manusia yang mungkin, tekun. Aku tidak bisa dikatakan hebat. Jika yang kau maksud adalah menyupir mobil, memasak, mengurus kegiatan rumah tangga, itu memang sudah keharusan bagi seseorang yang tinggal sendiri gak peduli perempuan atau laki-laki! Aku bukanlah _butler_ yang seperti di komik-komik, seorang yang _geristu_ –lelaki yang sempurna-.

"Le-"

"… Dan mengapa aku mengangkat dia menjadi _bodyguard_-ku? Karena, dia kemarin sudah menyelamatkanku dari orang yang berniat buruk padaku!" senyum Lelouch.

Sorakan dari para penonton menggema di ruangan. Entah apa maksud mereka menyorakan seperti itu. Apakah mereka bangga kalau artisnya selamat dari orang jahat atau, mereka bersorak untukku? Hey! Aku kan bukan seorang artis! Aku hanya orang biasa yang gak sengaja lewat dan bertemu Lelouch.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dimana C.C. duduk. Tapi, dia hanya terdiam sambil mengemil pizza sebagai hidangan di acara itu. Tampaknya, dia menikmati saat-saat dimana aku dipermalukan seperti ini, deh!

Tapi, sekilas aku melihat gerakan mulutnya yang berkata begini dengan tampang dingin, _"Apa-apaan kau melihat seorang lady dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu? Kau mau matamu ini kucolok, hah?"_

Gila! Ini perempuan, ganas banget! Hey! Kuingatkan ya! Aku menjadi _bodyguard_-nya Lelouch itu hanya agar bisa dekat dengan kakaknya, Schneizel. Identitas aku menjadi _bodyguard_ adiknya ini juga kan, harus diam-diam! Kenapa malah dibocorkan ke publik? Kau tahu hal itu kan, C.C.? Makanya, tolong bantu aku donk!

"Nah, Suzaku! Mohon kerjasamanya ya!" senyum Lelouch.

Sialan! Senyum itu lagi. Senyum malaikat maut!

AAAAAHHHH! PUSING! Kenapa menjadi begini?

Tampaknya, Dewi Fortuna belum berpihak padaku kali ini!

Ayolah! Datanglah Dewi Fortuna padaku agar aku bisa terbebas dari senyuman malaikat maut ini!

DEWI FORTUNA!

XXX

Akhirnya, acara mempermalukanku yang disiarkan selama 1 jam, berakhir. Setelah acara itu, kita keluar gedung sekitar jam setengah 6. Setelah itu, kita mampir ke sebuah restoran sederhana. Tidak teralu mewah, tidak teralu buruk. Yah, ada pepatah _'Makan malam yang banyak karbohidrat, akan membuat badan menjadi gendut' _sehingga, aku hanya memesan jus melon. Selain murah, sehat, jus ini menyegarkan, kok! Lelouch juga tidak memakan makanan yang aneh. Cuma _Ifu mie _dengan minum teh hijau. C.C… Tentu Pizza.

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Waktu dimana kita harus pulang mengingat, besok masih sekolah. Kenapa kita bisa pulang cepat hari ini? Kebetulan, Lelouch hari ini hanya menerima satu job. Bukannya dia lagi gak laku. Dia malah dapet banyak tawaran tampil. Tetapi, dia menolaknya. Aku bingung alasannya kenapa dia tolak. Apakah, dia butuh istirahat?

Hey! Kau itu artis professional bukan? Kau pasti bisa me-manage waktu sebaik-baiknya, kan?

Sesampai di mobil, Lelouch langsung berbaring di kursi belakang. Setelah berbaring dengan posisi terlungkup, dia menghela napas panjang. Aku duduk di kursi supir lagi dan sekarang, C.C. yang menemaniku di bangku depan.

Aku menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan standar. Mengapa? Pertama, aku tidak terburu-buru. Kedua, jalanan sedang padat karena jam pulang kerja. Ketiga, yang duduk di sebelahku adalah seorang cewek. Dan keempat, aku membawa si lemper yang sedang dalam keadaan terbawa ke alam lain. Dengar aja dengkurannya. Ya, walau dengkurannya itu tidak separah orang kebanyakan yang bunyinya _"Grrroookk… Groookkk…". _Dia malah, "Krrr… Krrr…". Benar-benar anggun sekali…

Sekali-kali, C.C memandanginya. Dia benar-benar manager yang perhatian ya…

Aku salut Lelouch mempunyai manager sepertinya…

Tiba-tiba, C.C. membuka mulutnya dan berbicara sedikit. "Kenapa kau membenci kakaknya Lelouch?"

Aku ada angin atau hujan, C.C. langsung melontarkan pertanyaan padaku. Oh tidak! Itu pertanyaan yang tidak ingin kujawab. Ya sudah, aku berikan dia alasan yang logis deh. "kita masih dalam tahap perjananan. Lebih baik kita fokus pada satu hal."

Tapi, sial! Di depan, lampu keburu merah dan harus menunggu selama 280 detik. Gawat! Aku pasti dipaksa menjawab, nih!

C.C. mendekatkan wajahnya. "Jawab aku, Kururugi!"

Aku mengehela napas. "Ok! Ok! Aku menyerah! Daripada aku diliputi mimpi yang buruk setiap malam, dengan ini kujawab pertanyaanmu ini"

Sial… Gara-gara lampu merah 280 detik itu, aku harus menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak ingin kudengar. Tapi, sudahlah… Aku harus menjawabnya…

"Sebenarnya… Alasan aku berada di Tokyo adalah, aku ingin mencari seseorang yang tidak bisa kuingat wajahnya. Yang aku tahu, dia memberikanku sebuah kalung. Dia memberikan kalung itu saat aku lagi bermain dengan Schneizel –dan aku tersesat sendirian- sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Di kalung tersebut, ada batu yang asli Kyoto yang tergantung. Aku curiga anak yang memberikan kalung itu adalah orang Kyoto. Tetapi, ternyata dia adalah orang Tokyo. Aku mengetahuinya dari ayahku. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah tingkat SMA di Ashford Academy –sebagai alasan untuk pindah ke Tokyo-. Sial bagiku. Aku tidak mempunyai kenalan siapa-siapa kecuali Schneizel. Sebenarnya, saat itu aku tidak mau merepotkan Schneizel karena aku mau menumpang tinggal disana untuk sementara waktu. Untungnya, Schneizel berbaik hati dan memberikanku kamar kosong di apartemen mewahnya. Sekitar setahun lebih aku tinggal disana. Karena tidak ingin menumpang seenaknya tanpa membalas jasa Schneizel, aku memutuskan untuk membantunya dalam semua perkerjaan yang mebutuhkan tenaga. Tetapi, pada suatu hari saat aku mengantarkan makan siang untuknya, dia berbicara begini dengan managernya…"

"_Hei! Cowok yang selalu bersamamu itu, adalah adikmu?"_

Schneizel menjawab, "_Ah? Kau maksud Kururugi? Bukan! Dia hanya temanku!"_

"_Teman? Tapi kau kok dekat sekali?"_

"_Ah? Dia menumpang tinggal di rumahku. Dia bersekolah di Asfhord academy…"_

"_Wah? Berarti, dia pintar sekali donk? Juga kaya!"_

"_Gak… Dia gak pintar…"_

"_Lho?"_

Schneizel menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi, _"Dia gak pintar. Ke Tokyo tanpa mempunyai kenalan… Itu sama saja dengan kebodohan!"_

Managernya kaget. "_Hah? Bukannya dia kenal denganmu? Buktinya, dia menumpang tinggal padamu!"_

Schneizel tersenyum, "_Mengenal? Huh… Justru aku tidak kenal siapa dia! Lumayan aja bisa bantu-bantu di rumah dan mendapat pasokan uang tambahan! Aku tidak usah mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan karena, dialah yang membelinya!"_

Mendengar itu, amarahku memuncak. Dari sekujur tubuhku, keluar aura gelap nan jahat dan hitam. Entah dari belah mana tubuhku yang pasti, aku benar-benar kesal. Jadi, dia tidak mengingatku, kah? Atau jangan-jangan, waktu kecil kita bertemu… Itu hanya permainan Schneizel semata? Kotak makan siang miliknya kugengam dengan keras hingga retak. Aku benar-benar kesal!

Schneizel juga melanjutkannya. "… _Dan, masa kau bilang dia adikku? Adikku itu lebih stylish dan keren! Daripada dia, seorang book worm!"_

HEY! AKU BUKAN SEORANG BOOK WORM! Memang, aku kurang bergelut di dalam dunia fashion and style. Tapi, sedikit-sedikit mengerti kan, ok!

"_Lalu, jika kau sudah puas menggunakannya, mau diapain?"_

Schneizel menjawab, _"Buang saja!"_

KREEEKKK

Setelah ucapan itu, aku keluar dengan penuh amarah. Api hitam di sekujur tubuhku keluar. Seperti biasa, Schneizel tersenyum padaku dengan gentle-nya. Tapi, aku sudah tahu apa yang ada di balik senyumannya itu. Dia adalah seorang… Setan!

Saking kesalnya dengan ucapannya tadi, aku melempar kotak makan siangnya tepat pada wajah senyum yang menyebalkannya. Aku pun kesal. "_Kau menganggapku book worm, tidak stylish, atau aku seorang hikimori, ok! Tapi, tahu kau tidak ingat aku… Aku benar-benar kecewa! OK! Aku akan pergi sekarang dari hadapanmu!"_

Schneizel cengo dan dia hanya melihat kepergianku dengan wajah seperti itu.

Ah, sudahlah… Itu yang terjadi antara aku dan dia. Nanti jika ketemu dan dia membutuhkanku, aku akan bilang "Kamu siapa ya?"

Keadaan hening. C.C. yang duduk di sebelahku tertawa. "AHAHAHAHAHA…"

Aku heran nan kaget. Kenapa C.C. tiba-tiba tertawa. Bukankah, dia tipe orang yang dingin ya? Kok, dia bisa tertawa puas begitu? Hey! Kau bisa membangunkan Lelouch, tahu!

"Ah… Sorry… Sorry… Gak kebayang ternyata masalahnya sepele dan bikin aku ketawa! Hahaha!" ucapnya sambil memegang perutnya untuk menahan ketawanya.

Ah… Ayolah! Keluarkan saja tertawamu! Waktu tertawamu hanya tinggal 3 detik sebelum aku menginjak gas mobil ini.

Lagipula, ya! Gara-gara itu, kayanya ya si Schneizel melaporkan adegan pelemperan kotak makan siangnya pada ayahku. Akibatnya, aku dimarahi habis-habissan oleh ayahku. Maklum, Schneizel itu termaksud dari keluarga yang berpengaruh pada kelangsungan perjanjian antara Jepang dan negaranya Schneizel, Inggris –Britain-.

"Suzaku! Apa kau yakin kau mau balas dendam pada Schneizel?" tanya C.C.

Aku langsung mengangguk. C.C. tersenyum. "Pertama, lampu sudah hijau! Silahkan kau menjalankan mobilnya! Mobil belakang sudah pada memencet klaksonnya!"

Aku kaget dan melihat ke belakang, ternyata para pengemudi mobil belakangku pada memencet klakson. Selain itu, mereka juga berteriak-teriak agar aku mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Ah! Gara-gara ucapan C.C, aku jadi lupa kalau saat itu sedang menunggu lampu hijau –pikir-pikir, kalau bilang lampu merah, berarti aku nunggu lampunya menjadi merah donk…-.

Setelah melewati perempatan, dan berjalan beberapa meter, sampailah di apartemennya C.C. C.C. pun melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. "Cara agar kau bisa balas dendam pada Schneizel… Adalah, kau masuk ke dunia entertainment! Itu saja!"

_What_ _the_…

Masuk ke dunia seperti itu! Tunggu! Bagaimana aku bisa! Aku buta sama sekali dengan yang namanya nyanyi, acting, atau hal-hal entertainment yang lain. C.C. tersenyum. "Tapi, jika kau tidak mau, gak apa-apa! Itu hanya saran dariku dan Lelouch! Ya kan, Lelouch?"

Aku melihat ke bangku belakang saat nama Lelouch dipanggil. Dan, si objek terbangun. Jadi, selama ini, dia tidak tidur disana. Dia hanya berbaring dan tertidur sesaat. Tunggu… Kalau dia tidak tidur, berarti dia mendengar ceritaku donk?

Lelouch tersenyum, "Untuk tampang, kau sudah lumayan sih… Sekarang, tinggal tingkatkan peraktinganmu! Nanti, kau bisa bermain satu frame denganku dan jika kau sudah jadi orang yang hebat, langkah kau dengan kakakku semakin dekat!"

Jadi, mereka mendukungku donk? Aku berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya aku memutuskan. "Ok! Aku akan mencobanya!"

Lelouch mengangguk. "Bagus! Nanti hari Sabtu, ada audisi di agensi aku berkerja. Datanglah kesana. Nanti, aku akan menjadi jurinya! Eits! Aku tidak melihat siapa ini siapa itu ya. Aku akan bersikap adil pada semua, ok Suzaku?"

Aku mengangguk. Tatapanku sudah berubah menjadi serius. Jika ini satu-satunya cara untuk mendekat pada orang itu, akan kulakukan!

C.C. yang merasa sudah cukup mengobrolnya, keluar dari mobil. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dia memasuki gerbang apartemen mewahnya. Buset dah! Gak manager gak artis, apartemennya mewah, gan! Cuma _bodyguard-_nya aja yang biasa aja.

Aku pun menjalankan mobil kembali. Tiba-tiba, Lelouch mengucapkan sesuatu. "Tapi, ada yang harus kau ingat ini, Suzaku!"

Aku mengangguk. Lelouch melanjutkannya. "Jika kau ingin menjadi artis, tolong alasannya jangan hanya gara-gara balas dendam pada ka- Schneizel. Tapi, temukanlah alasan lain mengapa kau menjadi seorang artis. OK?"

Aku mengangguk. Lelouch pun kembali tidur-tiduran setelah mengucapkan "Baguslah!".

Hari Sabtu hari dimana aku akan mencoba audisi untuk menjadi salah satu artis di agensi dimana Lelouch berada. Jika aku lulus, aku akan masuk ke dalam agensi tersebut dan jarak untuk aku balas dendam, semakin dekat. Ok! Schneizel! Tunggulah aku! Aku akan membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kurasakan saat itu!

Tunggu aku, Schneizel!

"Eh, Suzaku! Jangan keasyikan bergumam tentang balas dendammu! Aku tahu kau senang karena dikasih kesempatan untuk memperdekat jarakmu dengan Schneizel, kok. Tapi tolong ingat satu! Kau itu bodyguard-ku! Jangan lupakan tugas itu, ya… Suzaku Kururugi!" ucap dingin Lelouch dari belakang kursiku yang membuat aku cengo.

Darimana dia tahu isi pikiranku?

Oh ya! Aku baru ingat! Berarti, kesibukanku penuh donk! Sudah jadi bodyguard ini lemper, aku menjadi artis juga? Waaa… Aku harus bisa me-manage waktu dengan baik donk? Siapa pun, bantu aku!

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

chap ini terkesan maksa, euy =="

Maaf ya kalau chapter ini terkesan aneh karena, Ran sedang WB –Writers block- tapi, harus dipaksa karena ini deadlinenya tanggal 29 Juni.

29 Juni…

Tanjoubi omedetou, ne! Watashi no imou-chan, **Rin-chan**!

Ini chap 2 nya! Biasanya mah, fic hadiah itu Cuma one shoot. Eh, ini beberapa shoot. Gomen-gomen. Hahaha…

Oh ya, pembalasan review bagi yang tidak login… Hehehe…

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje: **_Heh! Namaku salah ditulis, na! Harusnya, ada 4 bintang di nama ketigaku! Bukan 3 bintang. Ahahaha…_

_Ok… Ok… Maklumin, ini aku gak make beta reader buat dieditnya. Namanya juga, present fic. Hahaha… Ayo sini inspirasi buat maids and butlers café-nya. Ditunggu! Ahahaha…_

_Heh! Dilarang bawa yel-yel sekolah disini! *sesaat kemudian* 1-2-3 OY! 4-5-6-TUJUH! Seven Power Eleven Science Three! *lho? Itu kan kelasku?* hahaha… Sankyuu reviewnya._

**Erochimaru: **_Dunia persilatan ala Shinigami Hakken Kyoukai *lho?*. _

_Oh ya? Sankyuu na… Dan… HEH! Apa itu! Jika ada adegan seperti itu, gak yakin fic ini akan bertahan di rated T! Ahahaha… Ah? UKK… Itu sudah lewat, Rei! Ayo main bersama! Ahaha…Sankyuu reviewnya XD_

**Kirana Agi Qiao:**

_Ah… Sankyuu… Sankyuu… Tapi, saya belum se-profesional itu kok… Beberapa masih ada yang harus diperbaiki. Hehehe… Itung-itung, saya baru setahun disini. Hehehe…_

_Seme-sense? Saya setuju dengan teori itu! *loh?* Hahaha… Itu harus selalu bekerja disaat apapun dan dimanapun! Ahahaha…_

_Ok, sankyuu reviewnya!_

Ok, sekian untuk chap 2 ini. Gomen jika banyak kekurangannya. Ok, ja'mata! XD

Thank's yang dah review dan like serta membaca fic ini. Hehehe XD


End file.
